The Assignment
by MCTVFan
Summary: Andy is forced to go undercover posing as a customer for a call girl in order to make an arrest in a murder case. Can he and Sharon keep their professional obligations from affecting their personal relationship? Based on a prompt from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all of your support for my stories! This is a little three-chapter bonus story based on a prompt from **emmamarypoland** on Tumblr. The prompt was:

 _Based on the promo for "Family Law', but with changes. Instead of Tao going undercover with the call girl, Taylor has Andy do it._

I'm posting all three chapters together since the story is complete and the episode airs Monday. As always, I welcome your feedback. I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

"So, basically, what you're telling me, Captain, is that we have no leads on this case," Taylor bellowed from across his desk. Sharon allowed her eyes to briefly look up at the ceiling before returning her gaze back to her superior officer.

"Chief, we're working every angle we can," she assured him. Next to her, Provenza shifted. The squad had ended up with a wealthy murder victim and a web of crime including prostitution and well-connected drug dealers.

"You know how these cases are, Chief. No one wants to talk," he said. Taylor shook his head.

"I don't like the media attention this one is getting. We're coming across as incompetent," he replied, but held up his hand when he saw the two officers in front of him begin to protest. "I know that's not the case, but it's all about perception. I want to lean harder on the girlfriend".

"She won't talk to us," Provenza said annoyed.

"That's because you're cops," Taylor replied and both Sharon and Provenza looked confused.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Chief," Sharon asked.

"That she talk to someone she doesn't know is a cop," he said simply, and Sharon nodded in understanding.

"An undercover op?" Provenza asked surprised. Taylor nodded.

"I'll call SIS and start coordinating everything," Sharon replied before starting to turn to leave.

"Hold up, Captain. We don't need to involve SIS in this one. I'm thinking much smaller. Just your division. We send someone in and get her to talk," he explained.

"But, Chief, Trish is a high-priced call girl," Sharon said.

"I know, so we don't send you or Amy," he stated. Sharon considered his idea for a moment.

"I can send Mike in, set him up as a potential customer," she said, thinking aloud.

"I had someone else in mind," Taylor said and both she and Provenza looked at him with confusion on their faces. "Flynn. He's a more convincing playb-" he started, but quickly changed course when he realized who he was talking to. " _Customer_ ". Sharon instantly began to protest.

"Chief, I have to disagree. Sending Lieutenant Flynn in is not a good idea-" she stated before Taylor cut her off.

"Captain, I understand your objections here. Believe me, but this is the best plan for solving this case," he assured her, and Provenza seemed to agree.

"I'm not objecting as his _girlfriend_! I'm objecting as his boss," she said suddenly, and both men became quiet. "Lieutenant Flynn is barely recovered from falling off of a moving car and then the surgery to remove a blood clot that resulted from that fall. Putting him into another dangerous situation so soon does not seem like the best idea," she argued, but Taylor shook his head.

"Just knocking on someone's door is a dangerous situation in this line of work, Captain. Look, I'm not insensitive to Lieutenant Flynn's injuries, but it's been over six months, and he seems fine. Besides, he'll have all of you keeping him safe," he assured her.

"Trish's boyfriend is a dangerous man, and may I remind you, the prime suspect in this brutal murder. We don't know if he keeps tabs on her or if he'll make the lieutenant for a cop," she argued.

"Which is all still true no matter who you send in. It's not up for discussion, Captain. Prep Flynn. I want this set up for tonight," he concluded, and Sharon and Provenza exited his office.

Provenza tried to keep up with her as she walked briskly down the hallway, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"Captain! Captain," he called after her, but she kept going. "Sharon!" He yelled and she turned around on her heels, arms crossing in front of her. She waited for him to catch up.

"Yes, Lieutenant," she challenged with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I know why you don't want to do this and I don't blame you. Hell, no one is going to-" he began, but she interrupted.

"This is not a personal reaction," she warned and he scoffed.

"Of course it is!" He protested and she narrowed her eyes. "You're worried about him. It's a dangerous situation, and I know you, you'd be worried no matter who went in," he assured her. She seemed to relax. "You two have gone out of your way to keep this thing between you out of the office, and you've succeeded. But nobody expects you to be robots! You're sending your boyfriend into harms way. You're allowed to be worried about him both as his girlfriend and his captain".

She looked properly chastised and a bit at a loss for words. Provenza had to suppress the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. She let out a sigh.

"Ok, you're right. I am worried about him. I don't like this," she admitted quietly. He nodded.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to him," Provenza assured her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely and he nodded. They continued their path back to the murder room to begin planning the operation.

* * *

"You want _me_ to pose as the John?" Andy asked, a bit taken aback. He had joined Provenza in Sharon's office right after they had returned from a meeting with Taylor.

"Well, it isn't so much us as it is Taylor, but-" Provenza started, but Sharon interrupted him.

"It is the Chief's idea, but I'm inclined to agree," Sharon said suddenly, and Provenza looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. "You are the best person for the job, Andy," she added sincerely. Despite her reservations, she had to concede that Taylor had a point. Andy looked surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Just let me know what you need me to do," he said a bit hesitantly. He wasn't sure that this assignment was the best idea, but it seemed Sharon was confident in the decision.

"Mike and Buzz are setting up the technical aspects as we speak, and Julio is arranging your... uh... date for the evening to ensure it's Trish," Sharon explained. "Amy is securing the hotel rooms, so we should be able to set-up well ahead of Trish's arrival".

"Oh, you're going to be there, then?" He asked, hoping his surprise and uneasiness wasn't obvious. It wasn't that he didn't want Sharon there, it was just that he didn't want to be distracted by worrying about her reaction to the assignment.

"Yes, we need all hands on deck for this. Mario could be watching his girlfriend knowing that we'd target her as the weak link," she said. "But Andy, I expect you to do your job. No matter what," she explained, her eyes never leaving his. He knew what she was doing, reading his mind and telling him not to worry about her. She understood what he had to do. He nodded. Provenza studied the two of them. What was it with these two and their unspoken language? They'd had it for as long as he could remember even before she transferred to his division. Back then it was all hostility and glares, but they seemed to be able to speak and understand each other without words.

"Of course," he assured her before turning to leave her office, Provenza in tow.

"Andy," she called out, and he turned around. Provenza kept going and left her office to give them some privacy. Sharon walked around her desk and came to stand in front of him. Her hands went straight to his tie and began straightening it. Another unspoken gesture. This one meant, "I love you, but I can't show you right now".

"Stay safe," she said quietly, a small concerned smile lifted the corners of her mouth. He placed his hands on top of hers stilling her motion on his tie. Then, he wrapped his fingers around hers gently.

"Always," he promised before squeezing her hands. He couldn't hold her right now, so he'd allow his hands to hold hers instead. She smiled. They shared a moment of meaningful looks before he let go of her hands and left her office.

She watched him walk over to his desk and settle into his chair before she turned back to her own. She let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Andy could feel the sweat coating his palms. He rubbed them on the fancy hotel bedspread for the umpteenth time, but he couldn't get rid of the clamminess. He was nervous. So damn nervous! He wasn't so much concerned for his safety since his team had done a fantastic job of setting up surveillance cameras, audio, and hidden weapons, should be need them. Plus, most of his team was watching from the other side of the door in the adjoining room. The fact that one of those team members was also his girlfriend, and he was about to spend time with a call girl was one reason for his nerves.

The other reason was a bit more complicated. Just a few short years ago, Andy would have jumped at the opportunity to use his natural charm on a beautiful young woman. But now, it just felt wrong. He loved Sharon and he wasn't interested in anyone else. This wasn't to say that he didn't notice other women, of course he did. He was a guy, after all, but he didn't want them the way he used to. He could appreciate their physical appearance and leave it at that. There was only one woman he wanted and she was sitting in the next room. _Watching him_. Another swipe of his palms on the bedspread had him checking the clock wondering what was taking his "date" so long. He just wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his hotel room door. He scanned the room, making sure nothing was out of place to tip her off. And then he turned to one of the cameras and looked right into it.

"It's show time," he said quietly as he got up to answer the door.

In the adjoining room, Mike, Julio, Provenza, and Sharon sat on the oversized bed studying the monitors on the table in front of them. Amy was down in the lobby blending in and keeping an eye out for their suspect.

Sharon watched as Andy crossed the room and pulled the door open. She could hear the smile in his greeting, and her eyes instantly caught the way his hand rested on Trish's lower back as he led her into his hotel room. She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her focus straight ahead. She didn't think she could handle the others' reactions right now. This thing had barely started and she was already regretting her decision to sit in on it.

Andy watched as the young blond walked across his room. She was wearing a tight black dress that was both classy and sexy. She was very attractive, and Andy found his eyes wondering to her firm backside and long legs. They were nice, but paled in comparison to Sharon's, he thought.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked with a charming smile. "I'm afraid I don't drink, but I'd be happy to get something for you," he offered. He was stalling and he knew it. She shook her head. He watched as she set her small purse down on a table and stalked over towards him. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I didn't come here to drink," she whispered before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth seductively. Andy smiled at her boldness.

Sharon watched as Trish caressed Andy's chest, her seductive words still echoing in her mind. She was good, she had to give her that. Andy was playing his part well, but she could see a slight uneasiness in him. It brought her some comfort even if she knew he needed to settle into this better.

She kept her eyes on the screen as Trish reached up and loosened Andy's tie before unbuttoning the top buttons on his dress shirt. She focused on breathing in and out instead of the scene unfolding on the monitor. Why hadn't she considered how difficult this would be to watch?

Provenza kept stealing glances at his captain. He knew this had to be hard for her, but to her credit, she never let it show. He wondered how long she'd be able to keep that up. If things got too heated, he'd make up some excuse and send her away, he decided.

Trish pulled off Andy's tie and let it drop softly to the floor before unbuttoning a few more buttons on his shirt. She leaned in and placed her lips softly on the exposed skin of his neck. She began kissing a fiery path across his neck. Andy felt the heat returning to his palms, and he wished the bedspread was nearby.

"You're awfully quiet," she whispered. "First time?"

Andy laughed, part nerves and part at her question.

"No, I, uh, I've done this a few times," he joked. She pulled away from his neck and smiled.

"I'm not talking about just sex, Andy. I'm talking about _this_ kind of sex. The forbidden kind," she said, and her voice was liquid heat. Everything about this woman screamed sex. No wonder she was so successful in her line of work.

"In that case, yes. You are my first," he rasped back, hoping he sounded more relaxed. She smiled.

"What made you give it a try?" She asked, taking a step back and moving towards the bed.

"Curiosity," he replied, walking in her direction.

"Wanna know what I'll do that your girlfriend won't, huh?" She asked playfully as she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said, and the words stung every inch of him as they left his mouth.

Sharon inwardly cringed at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she knew that Andy had to get Trish talking. If this highly charged banter was the way to the truth, then she would just have to grin and bear it. Although, hearing Andy say he didn't have a girlfriend had bothered her more than she thought it should. She focused her attention back on the monitor when she heard Andy's voice rumble through her thoughts.

"What made you give this line of work a try?" He asked as she laid back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You want the 'prostitute with the heart of gold' version or the truth?" She asked.

"The truth," he said without hesitation. She sat up and moved her hands to his belt buckle when she noticed he had moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"I love sex," she rasped as she looked up at him. "And who doesn't want to get paid for doing something they love?" She added before her nimble fingers went to work on his belt. Andy was beginning to panic. This was going nowhere other than exactly where he didn't want it to. He had to steer them away from her current direction.

"Must make for a difficult love life," he joked with one of this charming smiles. She stilled her motion just as her fingers were working on his button and fly. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"On the contrary, my boyfriend loves it. Turns him on," she said as her lips found his neck once again.

"Because everyone else has to pay while he gets it for free?" Andy asked, hoping to keep her focused on her boyfriend.

"Well, that, and don't tell anyone," she whispered. He nodded. "But he likes to watch," she breathed before bringing her lips to his and kissing away any chance of a reply. Her lips moved assuredly against his, but the only thing he could think about was getting them off of his.

This was, by far, the hardest part to watch so far. Sharon had cringed when Trish's hands were on Andy's belt, but watching her kiss him was torture. She wanted to look away, but she needed to stay professional, to play the role of his captain.

"What the hell does she mean, 'he likes to watch'?" Provenza barked out, and Sharon was thankful for the excuse to look away from the monitor. Instinctively, she knew her lieutenant had done it on purpose, but he also made a good point. And if she hadn't been so distracted by the emotional toll the scene in front of her was taking, she might have caught it as well.

"Excellent question, Lieutenant," she replied before allowing the wheels to turn inside her head.

"The son of a bitch isn't in the room. We know that," he said. She hummed in agreement.

"That's because he doesn't have to be," she said suddenly. "Buzz, please ask Andy to expand on that".

"What are you thinking, Captain?" Provenza asked.

"That we need to know exactly what Mario saw".

Andy heard Buzz's command through his well camouflaged ear piece. Trish had, thankfully, focused her attention back on his neck for the time being, so he seized the opportunity.

"He's not in here, right?" He said lightly. She pulled away to face him.

"No, nothing like that," she assured him and then looked in the direction of that small purse she had, apparently, _strategically_ placed on the table. Realization dawned on Andy. The purse wasn't just a purse. It was a camera. That's why she was talking so quietly. He lightly pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Whoa, cowboy! What got into you?" She laughed.

"You," he growled and moved his lips to her ear.

Sharon watched intently as Andy moved his face towards Trish's neck. A pleasant sensory memory flooded her mind. Andy's soft lips drifting down her own neck, his hot breath on her skin, his whispered words giving her goosebumps. She mentally shook it off and turned towards Buzz.

"She's reaching out. Buzz, we need to know if Trish has had any abusive dates," she said confidently. A theory was forming in her head, and she needed Andy to prove her right.

Andy's lips made their way to her ear. He heard Buzz's words, and he knew exactly what Sharon was thinking. He made sure his mouth was as close to her ear as possible. He didn't want Mario thinking anything other than bought and paid for sex between two consenting adults was happening in his hotel room.

"That must come in handy whenever anyone gets too rough," he whispered, and he felt her tense. "That ever happen to you," he asked, still with a whisper. She stilled for a few moments and then finally nodded her head. She seemed to settle back into what they were doing, and he felt her hands traveling down between their bodies. "Bet your boyfriend wasn't too happy watching then," he tried. She laughed, but he could tell it was an act. Her palm landed on his crotch, but then she quickly flipped them over and her lips were closing in on his ear.

"My boyfriend isn't someone you want to mess with. He's dangerous," she whispered. "So, let's just say, anyone who gets too rough, wishes they hadn't," she said sharply. Andy had to make a decision and he needed to make it fast. He turned his head and found her ear.

"He can't be that bad," he baited.

"That depends on whether or not you value your life," she said seriously. Andy took a moment to formulate his next words. They could either get the answers he needed or push her away.

"Are you in danger, Trish?" He asked suddenly. Something about her tone had him concerned. She nodded lightly. Andy hesitated for only a second before he leaned in once again. "I'm a cop. You can trust me".

Sharon could barely make out their conversation, but she knew that this was all about to be over. She just hoped that Trish was strong enough to do the right thing. Suddenly, Amy's voice came through the radio on the bed.

"I have our suspect in sight," she said. Sharon looked over at Provenza and they both nodded.

"Mike, Julio, meet up with Amy and bring him in. We'll secure Trish," she said. The two men nodded and headed for the exit. Provenza picked up the radio, and let Amy know the plan before Buzz notified Andy.

Andy continued putting on a good show for Mario until he got the word from Buzz that Mario was in custody. They had spotted him in the restaurant's bar watching his girlfriend and Andy on his smart phone. They arrested him and hauled him down to the station.

Meanwhile, Andy met up with Sharon and Provenza, and all three brought Trish down to the station with them. She had agreed to give a statement on everything that she knew about Mario and his illegal affairs, including what she knew about the murder.

Now that the operation was over, Andy felt relieved. Things had gone relatively well and their suspect was in custody. Their witness was scared, but she was talking. The only thing left was to talk to Sharon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sharon needed a few quiet minutes to herself to shake off the evening. None of it had been easy, but she was having a particularly hard time erasing the images of another woman's lips on Andy's. She knew it was all part of the job. And Andy had done his job well. He earned Trish's trust, got her to make a statement, and removed her from an emotionally abusive relationship. All of it led to an arrest. Taylor was thrilled. Sharon just felt drained.

She sat in the quiet solitude of the rooftop of her building. The community space had a nice sitting area with string lights that provided a soft glow. She was more focused upward, however. A few bright stars had managed to break though the city-lit sky, and she enjoyed the view as she laid her head against the back of the outdoor couch.

The access door opened and closed quietly. A small smile dotted her lips. She knew exactly who had come through it without turning in his direction. He had found her. She wasn't surprised, she had told Rusty where she was going and to let Andy know if he stopped by. Andy walked around the couch, and settled down next to her.

"This is nice," he said quietly. She hummed in agreement. He placed his hand on top of hers. She lifted her head off the back of the couch and turned to face him before turning her hand around and threading her fingers with his. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. Andy found himself mesmerized by the sight of her, the beautiful glow from the lights highlighting her own natural beauty.

"Yeah. I'm just glad everything turned out how we wanted it to and nobody got hurt," she said softly. Andy studied her.

"And the hotel?" He asked carefully. She squeezed his hand.

"You did great, Andy," she said sincerely.

"Yeah? Well, it didn't feel great," he conceded. She looked at him.

"You did your job and you did it very well. Was it easy to watch? No, but that's the job sometimes," she said, and he still looked contrite. "Andy, you have nothing to feel bad about. I know how you feel about me, about us," she whispered. He turned to face her again.

"Do you? Because, Sharon, I am completely crazy about you. Being with that girl tonight just felt wrong and awful because you are the only woman I want to be with now and in the future," he confessed. She met his gaze, and the intensity in it almost brought tears to her eyes. "I love you very much, and I am completely _in love_ with you. I just need you to never doubt that no matter what".

She could hear the emotion in his words and it stole her breath. She took a moment to collect herself before she could form the words that were in her heart.

"I do know, Andy. I see it in your eyes, I feel it in your touch, and I hear it in your words. I never doubted it for a moment tonight," she replied. "And just so you know, I feel the same way about you. I'm so in love with you, Andy," she breathed out before he leaned over and captured her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. When they came up for air, she moved into his lap, straddling him, before their lips found each other once again. Their mouths moved sensually together as their wandering hands found places to caress and connect.

"Maybe we should move this to a more private location," he whispered between kisses. She smiled.

"Probably," she replied. "And maybe you should take a shower before we continue". She could smell the other woman's perfume on him, and images of her lips on Andy's neck were beginning to haunt her.

"I can do that," he said with a lopsided grin. "And maybe you can join me," he added suggestively. She smiled.

"We can both wash off this day. And then end it on a much better note," she replied in a sultry tone as she got up from his lap and began sauntering over towards the access door. He watched her for a minute before he jumped up and joined her.

Andy marveled at the way they had been tested both professionally and personally today, and how well they had passed that test. It had been difficult on both of them, but in the end, neither came away bruised or broken. They were both stronger than that, and their relationship was sturdier. If nothing else, the case had given them that confirmation. And now that it was over and they had passed with flying colors, washing off this day together with Sharon was exactly the way he wanted to end it.

THE END


End file.
